


The Blind Kiss

by ruukuchairo



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruukuchairo/pseuds/ruukuchairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story of a boy,who was blind from a toxic spill over where his dad works. He loved his uncle telling him stories of the Easter bunny, santa, tooth fairy,sandman, and Jack frost. His favorite out of the story his The Easter bunny. Will the boy Believe? Or dies he just like the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prolauge: The Vision's Death

 

*Luke Lucas POV*

I believe i was 8 when something I saw changed my life forever. I need to start from the beginning. Like everyday, the bus drops me off at me fathers work. He works over at the near by logging factory in Weed California. I walked over to my uncle. He is my Dads boss. "Hey uncle, do you know where dad is?" i asked him. He looked at me, astonished, and replied,"Your father don't work here no more. He was fired three weeks ago." My eyes widened. Dad has been lying to me all this time. I began to cry and Ran. I ran as fast as my feet could allow me. 

I took a left down an alleyway and i saw My father. He was mugging someone for money. "Dad?!?" i said scared. He quickly turned to look at me."Luke?" he said, as if he didn't believe it was me. I quickly turned back around and was going to run all the way home. "LUKE!" he yelled after me. I ignored him and kept on running. 

A lifting car came in front of me and crashed into some toxic waste. Quite a bit of it splashed on my eyes. All i remember from that was a terrible pain, then blackout.

*Two days later*

I wake up by a huge BANG! i quickly sit up looking around. i touch my face finding out their covered with bandages. I soon begin to see multiple images all around me. a car driving by, birds flying, people walking, chainsawing a tree, and whole bunch of other animals. It went on for about a minute until a church bell rang. i focused on the bell. soon after that, everything went quiet. i started to try and focus on my dads voice to see if i can find him. i find my dad a minute later talking to a doctor. "Is my son ok?" he asked, obviously worried. " I have bad news for you Mr.Lucas. Your son got splashed with some toxic waste that was scheduled for removale today. I'm sorry but, your son's eyes are so damaged that he will be blind for the rest of his life."the doctor explained. So ever since that day, the lsat thing i saw was my dad mugging someone for money for me and him.

 

Author note:HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE WILL UPDATE OTHER BOOKS SOON. JUST HAVING WRITERS BLOCK ON THOSE TWO. RUKKU CHAIRO OVER AND OUT*********


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of the Kiss

Chapter 1: The Start of the Kiss

*8 years later Luke Lucas POV*

It has been eight years since I lost my sight. several months later after the accident, my father was murdered. so I was all alone. There was no work for me since I was blind. There was only one job in m mind I thought i could do. I tried to become a singer. I started singing BAR to BAR when a producer came and found me. HE picked me up out of the darkness. He got me out of nature's kitchen.

Now I am 16 years old. I've been going on stage and singing for 5 years now. I started to become really famous. My name would be on the radio, posters of me all around america and such. My manager, Adam said " Luke!, buddy! we got a gig for you over in Easturn america. transylvania to be presice." 

I thought for a moment and it sounded like fun. I said " Awsome. The land of Dracula, Sounds like fun." "Excellent,' Adam said in relief,' your flight leaves tomarrow, around noon." I nodded and asked " Where in translyvania will we be going?" I swear I could hear his smirk saying " IT's a small town called burgess." I smiled again and got ready for the trip.

* Two days later Luke Lucas POV*

We finally landed six hours ago. I slowly inhaled and listened to the airport. It seemed to be rather busy on a saturday. I guess people were doing stuff on the weekends. People walked up to me, asked for pictures and signings. I didn't mind, it's just that it can sometimes get out of hand. With me being so Mr. popularity in this town, I quickly walked outside for a breather. 

I just got to the town and i'm being attached by fans. Apparently, about 65% of my fans are lovestruch girls and guys, the other 45% was people thought my songs were beautiful. I laughed at that a little bit. Most of the time when i sing, i sing about my pain, my lonelyness, and my suffering. People loved that i guess. All most people care about now in music is the ratings and the money. 

After a few minutes of me walking, it begun to rain. Every time it rained, I thought god was crying. Sad for the human race. How are we fallen. I would cry too but, my father is now dead. When that happened, I snapped. I lost most of my emotions that day. Emotions like love, happyness, laughter, Hope, and caring. That day i swore that I would find my father's killer. I would not rest, not until my dying breathe.

I will find the man with silver skin, black cloak, black hair, and gold eyes. I used to dream of him every night. Dream of him telling me tha i am not strong enough, too weak. If it wasn't for the people I have now, I would be going on a killing spree. No one can understand my pain. My Hatred. I'm all alone. I'm now on my own.

I kept on walking in the rain for what felt like hours were only mere minutes. The sounds of the busy streets were deafening. Everyone was trying to get shelter from the rain. I just kept on walking around the town in the rain. I took off my goggles while I was walking in the rain. If you saw me, you would've thought I was a crazy teenager. Everyone stayed away from me cause of my eyes. People said they were terrifying. 

Since i'm blind, there was another way of me seeing. Instead of blackness, I saw the sounds of everything from people walking, cars driving by, to kids playing in the park. I called a type of radar vision. My other sences were stronger, as if trying to fix my eyes. ,my hearing was stronger than a bunny, my nose stronger than a bloodhound, and strength doubled. Well now enough about me, now about what going on at the moment. 

I looked around and found out I was near city hall on my right. On my left, was the town park. Kids were laughing, having a snowball fight. Behind the park was a big patch of trees i decided to explore. I walked through the park and walked into the forest. Thank goodness i have my cane with me just in case. people didn't know but my cane is actually a sword. I had a dragon on the handle and was a good 4 foot long steel sword cane. They are illegal in California, were not in Cali right now. I no longer live there. Now that i think about it, I might move here. Sounds like a good idea, quiet town, nice people, nice weather. Almost perfect in my taste.

I soon stopped and tried to look around. I saw nothing but darkness. I hit a nearby tree so I could see. The sound wave spreaded out for a good 10 to 15 feet. So far ther was nothing but trees, bushes, grass, and rabbits. I shrugged off the feeling on being watched but still held my guard up. It comes with being a Idol. I kept on walking until I was At a pond. It appears to be frozen still. I walked up in front of it and hit thw ice with my cane. The sound echoed through the ice and my surroundings. 

That when i noticed that my first feeling was right. I was being followed. I hit the ice again and looked where I last saw the person. He was still there. He looked like he was a little under 7 foot tall. He looked from afar had a athletic body, almost like a freerunner like me. Except my arms were bigger and stronger. My reflexes were better cause of my other sencies. "I know i'm being followed you can come out." I said, not really impressed. He slowly came out. If it wasn't for the trees over head i would see him. I put on my goggles when he came out. "What do you want?" I asked the man following me.

"Easy there ankle biter. I'm only here take you somewhere." he said in an Australian accent. " Take me where?" I asked getting a little annoyed at this guy. "Why to the northpole." he said. as on cue, two big guys tried to get me inside a big sack bag. before the closest could grab me, I did a graceful backflip over his hand. landed my feet gracefully on the big guys chest and shoved off doing a frontflip. The forced made the big guy fly on the ice.

The other big guy tried to grab me as well. I slid between the gaint's legs and while sliding grabbing the guy foot with my cane and made him face plant. "You know all you had to do is ask me." I said, slightly happy for the exercise. I heard something flying through the air heading to me. I tiled my body to the side so it would missed. "wanna ask now?" I said,all cocky. The guy grumbled and asked " would you come to the northpole with me?" I said sure. 

"follow me" he said as he tapped the ground with his foot twice. A hole appeared and we jumped down. I followed right on his tail. When we came out, we were someplace warm. I took off my black, white, and silver hood and tied it around my waist. Today, I was wearing my favorite hood, white tank top to show off my chest and upper body, my faded out denim blue jeans, black and white slip on vans, and i had my shoulder length brown, slightly wavy hair down. 

I tapped my cane on the floor to look around where we are. I saw four other people there. one big, one small, one skinny, and one short. "Welcome to de pole my friend." The big one with the russain accent said.

Author note: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE. I HAD TO STAR THIS CHAPTER OVER TWICE CAUSE WHEN I FIRST WROTE IT, I DIDN't LIKE THE WAY IT CAME OUT. HOPE YOU LIKE THE REMAKE OF THIS CHAPTER. RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT****************


	3. Chapter 2: blinding night

Chapter 2: blinding night

*3rd POV*

Luke waved and said, "Thanks for the welcome, but I don't like people trying to grab me and put into a sack. i'm terrified of bags. Ever since i was little." remembering the memories of his father's murder. "I sorry Luke. I didn't mean any harm." The North said. Luke then realized that he never spoke his name. "Hey, how do you know my name?" I asked nervously. "How rude, forgot manners. I am Nickolas St. North. but friends call me North." he responded kindly. 

"Nice too meet you North. You caught me at a bad time cause i'm now supposed to be at my concert in a half hour. You and kangaroo csn come if you want." Luke heard a growl from the guy next to me. Luke laughed saying, "Down boy! Down!" North soon was laughing at his joke as well. "Do you wish to come?" Luke asked both of them. North and the other guy looked at each other then Said, "Ok we will go." Replied north. Luke smiled and said, "Ok we have to get ther really soon, my concert starts in...20 MINUTES!" Luke yelled the last part cause his music is all he has left in his life.

"To the sliegh!" north exlaimed. they begun to walk threw the shop to the garage where the sliegh is held. It took a little bit but the got there. North got the sleigh ready and said, "Luke get on the sleigh." Luke turned to North's voice. Luke sighed in exasperation. "Obviously, you guys don't know much about me." Luke said. North looked at him weird. "What do you mean Luke?" Asked The guy that tried to kidnap him. Luke sighed once more, this one was a more annoyed sigh. "What you guys don't know about me is-" Luke began saying, taking off his goggles. Once they were off, his eyes were closed for a moment. North and bunny could see the obvious scared skin which was his eye lids and around the eyes."-that i am blind."Luke finished his sentence. 

Luke opened his eyes and showed them that he was, in fact blind. Their eyes widened at the realization. "How did this happen?" the other guy asked in a voice that was mixed with worry, terrified for my well being, and sadness. Luke could clearly hear those emotions in his voice. Luke sighed once more. Luke has been sighing a lot lately. "That story is for another time." Luke replied to other guy's question."Right now we need to get to my concert." Luke said while North was helping him on the sleigh. 'I don't want them to know of my echo radar vision yet' Luke thought to himself.

"Let's go!"North said flicking his wrists with the reins in them making the reindeer take off. North grabbed a snowglobe from his coat and said, "Burgess Town hall." He then threw the globe in front of the sleigh and it made a portal to burgess.

Author note: SRRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! thE NEXT ONE HE WILL BE SINGING SKILLET FALLING INSIDE THE BLACK! RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT*****************


	4. Chapter 3: Weeping secret

Chapter 3: Weeping secret

*Luke POV*

The next thing I know I feel this feeling you get when your in a elevator except he feeling is going forward. The feeling lasted for about a minute or two. "We are here." I heard North say. I nod saying, "Thank you." We soon began to walk over to the Town hall. I hear Adam freaking out screaming, "WHERE IS LUKE?!?! HE IS ON IN TEN MINUTES!!!" I laughed at his overreaction. "I'm right here adam." He looked at me, I bet with tears in his eyes."Where have you been?" "Sorry Adam, I went for a walk, got a little lost and lost track of time." I said honestly and truthfully...as I can. 

"OK well you on in five minutes get your gear on." Adam declared. I nodded and went to my trailer.(Ima skip this part cause as you can see, i'm not really good at describing this such as clothing. So i'm going to take an outfit from a game and put it on my character.The outfit will be Riddick's oufit including goggles and Dante's DMC3 trench.) "Your on Luke." Adam told me. I nodded and put on my headset with mic. I walked up on stage, I hear crowds of my fans screaming my name. With my radar vision, I see ripple after ripple, voice after voice calling me. I loved the way it looked.

It reminds me of the first time i sung in front of an audience. None of my fans know i'm blind. No one but North, the other guy, and Adam. The crowd slowly settles down and the music starts to play. I take a small breathe, nice a slowly then I begun to sing....

Tonight i'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
never want to be so cold  
Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time  
I've wasted so much TIME  
DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE  
Cause I barley see at all  
Don't leave me alone  
I'M  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way  
It used to be  
CAN YOU HEAR ME?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
FALLING INSIDE THE BLACK  
Falling inside  
Falling inside  
THE BLACK  
You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love  
For this one thing  
Stranded in the offering  
Don't leave me here  
like this  
Can't hear me scream scream  
from the abyss  
And now I wish for you  
MY DESIRE  
Don't leave me alone  
cause I barley see at all  
DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!  
I'M  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
CAN YOU HEAR ME?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside  
Falling inside  
The Black  
Black  
Black  
Black  
Falling in the black  
slipping through the cracks  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
CAN YOU HEAR ME?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me  
Falling inside  
The black  
Falling inside  
Falling inside  
The black

 

I didn't even know but I was crying. I was crying out my heart and soul into the song. Just then, I realized every time i get on stage, I cry and my memories I try to forget comes back. The crowd was quiet for afew seconds.  
Then the uproar of an applause started coming up screaming my name and people say that was the best song I've ever made etc. etc.

I smiled for them and bowed to them. I yelled into my headset, "Thank you for the welcome i will see you guys in a few weeks!"  
I then started to walk to behind the stage to meet the others. 

When someone walked past me they always said good job or keep up the good work. It's start getting annoying after awhile. "That was AMAZING LUKE!" I hear north say. I laughed at his antics. 'He reminds me of my father.' I thought. Just then A memories hits me like I just got hit by a bag of bricks. I stumble a little bit and my head begins to hurt. "You ok Luke?" asked North. I nod mumbling to myself, "I will avenge my father..."

*Bunnymund POV*

I look at the kid as he walks off stage from his concert. I'll tell ya somethin', this kid got some pipes on him. North walks up to the kid yelling, "That was AMAZING Luke!" I roll my eyes at North antics while Luke laughs at North. 'Cute laugh.' I thought. I widened my eyes realizing I just thought that. 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHY AM I THINKING OF THE TEEN.... THAT way?' I thought starting to panic on the inside. I'm straight right? I like women......but that laugh and that smile......no no NO! get it together bunny. 

*Luke POV*

I hear the other guy's heart rate speed up. I look over to him and ask, "Is everything ok?" He looks at me saying, "NO.......no kid. Everything is fine." I smile at him excepting the answer. "So what's your name?" I ask him. His heart speeds up once more. Almost like he has a crush on me. "Umm.... it's Aster.....E. Aster Bunnymund." I giggle a little bit at him. 'Yep he has a crush on me. He is no't really good at hiding things.' I thought. 

" Well I got news guys. I'm moving here." They looked at me all happy like. "Really? where did you used to live?" Bunny asked. "Weed, California." I stated. They both did this at the same time but I don't thing they noticed. They went,"Hmm..." in a thinking manner.  
"Hey do one of you mind if i stay with you? I don't like staying in hotels." I said while yawning. North made a HUGE smile and said, "You can stay with me." I smiled and said, "Thank you North. I would like to but I don't really like snow or the cold very much." Bunny then stuttered, "Umm...you c-c-could stay with m-me." 'OMG this guy just can't hide his crushes!' I thought. 

HOPE YOU HUYS LIKEILL u{ATE ASAP RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OYT**********


	5. Chapter 4: Lullaby

Chapter 4: Lullaby

*3rd POV*

Bunnymund has just invited Luke to live over at is warren for a while until he gets a house in burgess. Bunny was both happy and scared. His reason why? He did not know. That terrified him a little bit, not knowing his own reasoning for why he chosen it. Something about the blind teen has him my the ears, he just dont know what. 

Luke on the other hand was back in burgess getting ready to go to the warren. He didn't have much things, mind you. He has packed and left places so much because of his work as a singer, it is almost second feeling to him. His things was nothing but four things. One: Bag of clothes, Two: an electric acoustic Guitar, Three: Belt strap amp, anf finally Four: His cane. It took him all but 30 minutes to get gis stuff ready, packed, and on him to get out the door.

North was gladly helping him for a ride to the warren. North once again used a snowglobe to save time and it took only 10 minutes to get there. Luke jumped off the sleigh and when he landed, he could tell by the sound that it was clean green grass. He looked around him and found that it was an underground forest! It was so lively to Luke. It was a complete stranger to him cause every time he went into the woods or some type of foresst area, It was quiet, very quiet. Luke did not like that. 

In other words, Luke's first step into the warren, Luke already loved the place! The breeze was heavenly, the smell of trees and flowers filled the air, and The animals were peaceful and kind. Luke a;most thought for a second that he died and went to heaven. "Welcome to the warren." Bunny said to Luke with a smile, obviously proud of his warren. "It is an honor to be here Bunny." Luke replied back with a smile as well, nut the smile wasn't one of being excitment or happyness. It was a peaceful smile, a smile of calmness and relaxation. 

The warren was a place he could almost call home...

 

Author note: srry guy for the short chapter's im now trying to take my time with the writing but stil trying to update asap. RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT**************


End file.
